Si con un beso
by Aki-Iko-Kai-Ko
Summary: Marceline se hartó de tantas veces "Betty" por parte del Rey Hielo. Al final, cuando dejo de hacerlo, se separaron. Al cabo de años, esto continua "Betty" "Betty" "Betty"... Anda leer y ya sabreis como se hace.
1. Chapitre 1 Un beso

**Sinopsis**

Marceline pensó mas de una vez que el Rey Helado estrañaba muchisimo a su princesa "Betty". Había una parte de ella que estaba celosa por qué ahora era su Simon, su rey que le pertenecia solo a ella, aunque el no lo sepa. Pero pensó y se puso en el papel de Betty y Rey Hielo, y se decepciono ella misma. ¿Que hara Marceline para que el Rey Hielo se controle? ¿Que hará para que deje de estar triste?

En la epoca del fin de la guerra del champiñón.

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

**Los personajes de "Hora de aventura" no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Cartoon Network, a su creador Pendleton Ward y demas colaboradores, gracias. **

_Otra vez se comportó Simon estraño, me empujo y me grito diciendo que me alejara de el por un rato. _

_Inocente le hice caso, pero me escondí en los escombros de una casa, al lado de la vivienda que se encontraba el. _

_Desde el salón ya se podía escuchar a el._

_"Oh betty, mi linda Betty"_

_"Por qué me dejaste Betty"_

_"Mi princesa Betty"_

_"Oh Betty"_

_"Betty"_

_"Betty"_

_"Betty"_

**_¡ESTOY HARTA DE TANTA BETTY"_**

_Deberia ser conciente de que seguimos con vida, los únicos supervivientes._

_Yo una niña en fase de vampiro, aunque el no lo sabe, y el no se como sobrevivió..._

_Sé que tengo pocos años, pero debido soy vampiro, haze mi aspecto mas pequeña de lo que soy, por lo tanto soy una niña de 10 años en un cuerpo de 7 años._

_De tantas veces que ha dicho "Betty" y sus frases, me harté, entonces fui corriendo hacía el y le grite._

_Me arrepentí de haber echo eso, pero asumi las consecuencias y logré hacer algo, supongo..._

_Flash Back_

_-¡Simon! Haz el favor de dejar de decir Betty ¿Que no ves que ya no esta? Ahora ponte firme Simon.-Dije yo con tono serio y bien clara mi postura._

_-Tu tan solo eres una niña, Marceline, hasta que no crezcas no entenderas nada sobre esto.- Dijo el con las lagrimas aguantando en los ojos._

_-Me da igual Simon que sea aun una niña, me da igual todo. Junto a ti soy una superviviente y aunque esto no sea un lugar de 5 estrellas, estas conmigo. Eres mi Rey y los Reyes hay que proteger a los debiles con palabras, con puños o peleas ¿No?- Simon se quedo perplejó ante las palabras, como si las hubiese sacado de un libro. El se levantó y me hizo una sonrisa, que yo reconocí rapidamente que era falsa._

_Agarró su mochila y lo que hizo es un seño para que marchase con el, aún era de madrugada, no sabia bien bien que hora, lo unico que quería es que no saliese el sol. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

_Desde todo ese trayecto no habló, no me queje, pero ni me miró ni nada,como si fuese un fantasma._

_Se comportó como mi padre, o creo que el era mi padre..._

_Al final se hizo de noche y yo con suerte, encontramé un rio natural, sin contaminación, entonces con sopresa agarré pescados del rio y hize una pequeña fojata, solo para que el humo no se note mucho o sino nos descubririan. _

_Le deje comer y yo me fuí un momento donde se encontraba el manzano, a 36 pasos del rio y de Simón. Agarré bastantes manzanas o por lo menos, las que estaban en su punto. _

_Me dispuse a beber todo su jugoso jugo rojo que tenía la piel. Me disfruto mucho, me lave la cara con mis manos y lave también mis manos, y me fuí caminando donde se encontraba Simón. _

_Con molestia mia le miré detras de la pared de ladrillos, que supuestamente estaba a medio caer. _

_Le escuché reclamando a su "Betty", se me acabó la paciencia y me acerque a el, con la furia que llevaba dentro se podía notar que se escuchaban mis pasos._

_Flash Back_

_-¡Simon! ¿Otra vez llorando? __**¿Pero que diablos debo hacer para que la olvides?**_

_El me miró a la cara, intentando enviarme sus tristes sentimientos como su angustia, su lastima, pena, rabia.._

_-Lo siento Marceline, si te asuste. No te preocupes, solo me hize una cortada en un dedo, no es nada.- Dijo el intentando esconder sus lagrimas. _

_-Disculpame Simón, no te comprendí ni te comrpendó... Estas muy raro hoy..._

_-Hoy.. Hoy es el cumpleaños de ella...- De repente empezó a llorar._

_-Simón... Venga vayamos a dormir. Como tu siempre dices "¡Mañana habrá que hacer mucho trayecto Reyito mio!" Hahahaha-Le dedicé una de mis mejores sonrisas a el. Asintió y ambos apagamos un poco la fogata, despues nos dormimos._

_Fin del Flash Back_

_La mañana siguiente, me desperté yo la primera. Me fuí hacía el rio y me lave. Después me agarré una manzana que recolecte en la misma mochila de Simón, y me bebí su delicioso y placentero jugo. _

_Por suerte de mia, no me había visto. _

_Entonces vi como se hacía de amanezer, y Simón aun estaba dormido. _

_Flash Back_

_-Simón, Simón despierta.-Decía yo mientras le sacudía para que despertase._

_-¿Eh? Buenos dias Marceline.-Me saludó Simón con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla._

_Estuvimos todo el dia caminando, entonces si que estaba de buen humor hoy. _

_Jugaba, me hacía cosquillas... Aunque gracias a eso descubrí que por la culpa de esa corona, Simón era Bipolar..._

_Al final cayó la noche, entonces nos quedamos al aire libre. Comimos de las manzanas y hacemos como siempre._

_Pero esta vez no podía dormir, me desperté a saber que horas eran, pero no era culpa mia, sino de Simón, otra vez diciendo "Betty" entre sueños._

_Fin del flash back_

_No aguanté mas de eso, me levanté y por parte mia me quite mi vestido, me cubria la camiseta, por qué con el tiempo me puse mas delgada. _

_Aunque sonase ridiculo me puse encima de el y le sacudía para que despertase._

_-Simón despierta ya.-Dije yo._

_-¿Marceline?.-De repente se ruborizo al verme solo con camiseta y la parte baja.-¿Pero que haces asi? Apenas es de dia, venga ponte a dormir._

_-No.-Le dije.-Has vuelto a decir mil veces "Betty" "Betty" "Betty"_

_-Bueno.. Disculpa Marceline, venga a dormir hay que madrugar tempra...-Abrazé y interrumpí a Simón. Me puse en la postura anterior y poniendonos mas incomodos. _

_Me ruborizé como la manzanita que me bebí._

_-Simón disculpame pero ya estoy harta, se que te importo mucho esa chica pero deberias ovlidarla.-El me puso cara sin sentimiento, confundido, le mire directamente a sus ojos cafés._

_Lo senté y me puse mas incomoda junto a el, de repente no se que hize pero agarré su cara, el me sujetaba desde mi pequeña cintura. Me acerqué a el poco a poco hacía el hasta llegar a su cara, estabamos mirando fijamente y yo di el siguiente paso._

_¡LO BESÉ!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Nota: No pretendó convertir al rey hielo a una mala persona que viola y besa niñas (no habrá ningun capitulo sobre lemmon.. de momento.. Juas juas juas..) _

_Tan solo prentendia alguna manera de llamar la atención, para si decirlo._

_¡Gracias por haber leído!_


	2. Chapitre 2 Un misterio

**Antes de leer: ****Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews no sabia si continuar o no. Y bueno se podria decir que es una reencarnación como dicen ustedes. Espero que os guste este capitulo, y sé que es muy corto.**

**Sinopsis**

El rey hielo, bien conocido por Simon Petrikov, estuvo con muchos problemas mentales, desorientación y un sueño lleno de pesadillas con lo que había vivido.

Pero cuando tiene miedo de haberse perdido entre sus recuerdos, encuentra a esa niña llamada Marceline. Pero ¿Que pasa?

¿Por qué le salen las lagrimas cuando se va Marceline a hacer algo?

¿Se siente solo? ¿El miedo solitario le apodera? o es.. la corona...

En la epoca del fin de la guerra del champiñón.

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

**Los personajes de "Hora de aventura" no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Cartoon Network, a su creador Pendleton Ward y demas colaboradores, gracias. **

_O era yo o es que ¿Marceline me estava besando?_

_Sí, supongo que debería dormirme a ver si es un sueño o Marcy me tomara como loco..._

_Flash Back (en su sueño)_

_-Pero... ¿Y si realmente me estava besando?.- Me pregunté yo en mi antigua vivienda._

_-¿Ella? ¿Besarte? Si nadie te quiere Simon.- Dijo una voz proviniente de la corona._

_-¿Quien dijo eso? ¿Por qué me dices eso?.-Pregunté levantado de la silla y buscando la corona._

_-Por qué yo lo sé todo, totalmente todo. Sé que Betty huyó de ti por qué eres una amenaza para la humanidad.-Dijo la corona._

_-¿Amenaza? ¿Por qué?_

_-Cuando fuiste a ese mercadillo, desde lejos supe que eras una mala persona asi como eras. No eras alguien como los demas, por eso te llame, para salvarte y al mundo. Supe desde siempre que al cabo de 6 dias se destacaria la guerra del champiñón y si no te hubiese llamado hubieras agarrado una enfermedad como zombie y acabarias tu con el mundo y eso no puede ser. Te salvé pero cuando lo que paso con betty eras tu mismo, por eso se asustó. _

_-Pero... Pero... Pero entonces ¿Que soy yo?.-Pregunté pero la voz de la corona iba bajando el sonido._

**_Pero simon no escucho el susurró que dijo.-_**

**_-Solo eres mi víctima._**

_Fin del Flash Back (en sueño)_

_Me desperté de seguida, contemplé en mi alrededor y vi que no estaba Marceline..._

_¿Y si quizás se haya ido a buscar algo para comer? O sino..._

**_Se haya ido para siempre_**

_Me fui por todos lados, gritando su nombre pero lo que conseguí es asustarme mas. _

_Pero al fin la encontré, se suponía que estaba comiendo una manzana pero no sentia ninguna mordida, ni crujida.._

_¿Pero que esta haciendo? _

_¿Beber la manzana?_

_Flash back_

_-¿Marceline? `¿Que estas haciendo?.-Pregunté_

_-¡Señor Simon! Pues nada, tan solo desayuno una manzana...-Dijo sonrojada mientras escondia algo detras suyo._

_-Pues si desayunas una manzana, ¿donde esta?_

_-Me la acabé_

_-Pues si te la acabaste ¿que es lo que tienes en la mano?.-Pregunté _

_-Pues... Nada...-Dijo ella acercandose detras del arbol, me dirigí a ella y me di cuenta que tiró algo._

_-¿Nos vamos ya ?.-Me preguntó._

_-Hmm..-Le contesté intentando ver lo que tiró hace un momento.-Ah sí, ahora nos vamos.Vé, corre._

_-No corro, quiero ir con usted.- Me dijo._

_-Pues nada, vayamós juntos.-Dije mientras le agarraba la mano y la llevaba conmigo._

_Fin Flash back_

_En el camino andubo callada, como si me estuviese ocultando algo._

_Ahora, con este tiempo, el humo se fue desapareciendo y empezó a aparecer el sol._

_Pero cada vez que llega el sol escapa hacía la sombra_

_¿Le dará miedo el sol?_

_No lo sé_

_Pero va rara junto a mi, y si en verdad pasó algo entre nosotros y ¿yo no me di cuenta?_

_Pero el que... Hm... ¿Será el beso?_

**_Si nadien te quiere Simon._**

_¿Quien dijo eso?_

**_Yo ¿pasa algo?_**

_Sí que pasa_

**_Pues te aguantas_**

_Desaparece vete a la nochesfera a incordiar al hades y a hercules._

**_Ya lo eh echo, pero me enviaron hacia ti._**

_Buenas tardes_

**_καλημέρα_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Nota: Sé que es muy corto, pero es semana de examenes asique no tengo tiempo, espero que os haya gustado y de verdad, estoy muy agradecida por haber puesto reviews :)_


End file.
